Main Page
Enigma Machine http://youtu.be/G2_Q9FoD-oQ An Enigma machine is any of a family of related electro-mechanical rotor cipher machines used for the encryption and decryption of secret messages. Enigma was invented by the German engineer Arthur Scherbius at the end of World War I. The navy was the first branch to use the Enigma machine. This version was introduced to service in 1926. By 15 July 1928, the German Army had introduced their own version of the Enigma—the Enigma G, revised to the Enigma I by June 1930. By 1930, the Army had suggested that the Navy adopt their machine, citing the benefits of increased security (with the plugboard) and easier interservice communications. The Navy eventually agreed and in 1934 brought into service the Navy version of the Army Enigma, designated Funkschlüssel ' or M3. While the Army used only three rotors at that time, for greater security the Navy specified a choice of three from a possible five. For military machines, the machines also have a plugboard with 10 plugs that connect to 2 letters each switch the position of the 2 letters, further increasing the security of the machine. The enigma machine has 158962555217826360000 different combinations. The machine is just a simple circuit which moving parts inside. A set of 3 rotors connect the battery to different bulbs each time they are turned, all 3 can be turned manually and will turn in increments of 1 every time a key is pressed. There are 5 rotors to choose from, 26 starting positions for each rotor. Weakness The weakness in the Enigma design is that an output character must differ from the corresponding input character . Put simply, if the cipher text output is A, then we know that the cleartext input could not have been A. The ciphertext looks highly random, but it does leak some information — character by character, it tells us what the cleartext could not be. However, this is a very minor weakness, and if the Germans had used the system correctly, the Allies could not have discovered the keys and decrypted the messages. There were some systematic key design weaknesses, and even more significantly, systematic operational errors. The Nazis had a good cryptographic system, but they did not know how to use it correctly. Q1) why is crypto important? cryptography is essential in everyday life. It allows people to do business electronically without worries or deceit and deception (When you buy from a site such as amazon you are relying upon public key cryptography to keep your credit card details safe.) Every day hundreds of thousands of people interact electronically, whether it is through e-mail, e-commerce , ATM machines, or cellular phones. Without cryptography cash machines would not be possible, as the machines would not be able to reliably communicate with the bank computers. The perpetual increase of information transmitted electronically has lead to an increased reliance on cryptography. Q2) strengths and weaknesses of crypto strengths ( how hard it is to figure out the algorithm or key, whichever is not made public.) -algorithm, secrecy of the key, length of the key, initialization vectors, and how they all work together. - The strength correlates to the amount of necessary processing power and time it takes to break the key or figure out the value of the key. weaknesses; -proper exchange of private keys. (difficult) -Cryptography can only hide the information if it is encrypted and the duration till it remains encrypted. -There is normally a period during which the secret information is protected and not protected. This period is the most vulnerable time for the confidential information. -The secret information or any kind of encrypted information is generally not used in the encrypted form. Thus, the so called encrypted information can be easily accessed during this period and can be easily acquired and used by the person who is not entitled to do so. - Social: The advantage on privacy of the encrypted message maybe used by terrorists or other parties to communicate and make up plans that may threaten the peace Q3) The Enigma machine is a piece of spook hardware invented by a German and used by Britain's codebreakers as a way of deciphering German signals traffic during World War Two. It has been claimed that as a result of the information gained through this device, hostilities between Germany and the Allied forces were curtailed by two years. The Enigma was used solely to encipher and decipher messages. In its standard form it could not type a message out, let alone transmit or receive it. From the cipher operator's point of view, it consisted of first a keyboard of 26 letters in the pattern of the normal German typewriter, with no keys for numerals or punctuation. The big 4:) 大四 Yoong Ler Yee Liaw Yong Hao Lee Jie Shi (absent) Sean Low (absent) Strengths The strength of the security of the ciphers that were produced by the Enigma machine is because it is very safe as only two people with the same exact copy of the machine with the same plugboard wiring, and the same initial state of the rotors. Weaknesses If either party has lost or spoilt his or her machine, the message cannot be passed on as the code cannot be broken. It can be broken, it's not unbreakable. -3DMCUBE MUAHAHAHAH Category:Browse